


Save You

by hilarry13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarry13/pseuds/hilarry13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry an Alpha and Louis an Omega but Harry would be a werewolf but Louis would be human and Nick Grimshaw is another Alpha and he goes after Louis  and Louis is scared of him and have Harry save him and the rest be history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larylinson/gifts).



> This is super super Late and im really sorry.   
> But enjoy anyways :)

“Zayn!!” Louis whined across the hall to his roommate “I don’t wanna go!” He huffed crossing his arms across his chest sitting on his bed.

“Come on, Lou” Zayn said walking into Louis’ room who was now hiding under his duvet. “It’s a brand new school year! We have to go! It’s the first Friday night of the semester! You don’t have any homework due- no one does so like you have to go to a party” Zayn pleaded and flopped down to the boy under the covers causing Louis to yelp in pain.

“ugh!” Louis complained sticking his head out from under the blanket. “It’s a werewolf party Zayn, they don’t even let in humans, so why bother?”

“Noooo! They don’t let in human _alphas_ but omegas are always welcome, and well if you’re a beta it depends on the situation- okay anyways! Not the point!” Zayn rambled “The point is Louis that you are one hot omega! So you’re going to get cute and come to this party with me.”  Zayn tried his best to keep a stern face but the omega wasn’t budging “Come on please! PLEASSSEEEEEEE” Zayn yelled shaking the boy under him.

“Alright! Bloody hell!  I’ll go” Louis grumbled angrily sitting up to a upright position just to push Zayn off the bed, which he did, and is why Louis is now laughing. He actually loved his roommate this was their second year living together and they already became so close. They were both omegas and bonded over that quickly, and they both took it upon themselves to protect the other.

“Just get ready!” Zayn mumbled  dusted himself off the ground.

The werewolf house they were going to was one of the many houses on campus, it was basically a frat house for werewolf’s. Werewolves weren’t so different from humans, well except for the fact that they can turn into wolfs, ppsshh that’s not even that cool. But the two species lived together in almost perfect peace, aside from the fact that werewolf’s think they are better than humans, which technically they are they have better senses, better agility, the only thing the lacked was self-discipline always needing an alphas say, and some or most of them weren’t the brightest when it came to school- that’s where the humans had them beat. And Louis Tomlinson was not a big fan of werewolf’s.

^^^

                When they arrived at the Zeta Pi Wolf Pack house there were people everywhere, they were shuffling in and out of different entrances. But there seemed to be a Wolf member making sure only certain people be let in. At the main entrance stood a  beefy bouncer with is arms crossed and a clip board. Louis rolled his eyes, this was just a house it wasn’t a club they need to calm down.

“Zayn! There is no way our name is on that list, look how big that guy is! Come on I don’t like this!”  Louis stopped in their tracks grabbing onto Zany’s arm and shaking his head,

“Sh! Don’t worry I got this!”

“Hi!” Zayn smiled up at the werewolf and gave him a little wave with his beautiful charming smile that he’s known for “Malik, Zayn,” he even threw a subtle wink in there, _damn he’s good._

“Alright, you’re all set. Is this your plus one?” The werewolf said pointing to Louis. Zayn simply nodded and grabbed Louis by the arm dragging him in front door.

“Zayn how did you-“ Louis started to ask how he got them in one of the most exclusive werewolf pack houses in all of campus, but was cut off by a tall werewolf yelling ‘BABE’

“Babbbbbbe!!!! Zayn!” the werewolf yelled and ran over to Zayn, picking him up and spinning him around, then kissing him before putting him back on the ground. “Glad you could make it babe” the werewolf said and kissed the little omega on the forehead.

“Liam, this is my roommate Louis, you know I told you about him.” Zayn introduced Louis who was standing there quiet and confused, because no his best friend never told him he has a boyfriend and this is unacceptable.

“Hey!” Liam grabbed Louis is a bone crushing hug “I have heard so much about you!” Liam said squeezing Louis a little too hard.

“Yeah….?” Louis managed to squeak out, when he was finally released from the werewolf or more like giant puppy’s grip.  “Um, Zayn can you um…. Go to the bathroom with me?” Louis asked but not waiting for a replay and dragged Zayn up the nearest flight of stairs to an empty room on the second floor.

“Who? What? Why?” Louis stated and Zayn looked confused so Louis continued “ Who is he? What is he? And Why has he ‘heard so much about me’?” Louis said angrily crossing his arms across his chest in a huff.

“Louis calm down. Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I know how you feel about werewolf’s, so  I didn’t know how else to tell you but just show you?” Zayn started slowly “His name is Liam, we met over the summer because we both worked at the same summer camp. He is an alpha and one of the 5 alpha pack leaders of this Pack. And we have been dating for almost 3 months now?”

“Are you happy with him?” Louis asked and Zayn nodded and with a slight smile “Then I’m happy for you Zayn!” Louis hugged his best friend holding him close “And I don’t want you hiding things from me, okay?” Louis whispered in Zany’s ear still embracing him. 

“Thank you” Zayn said pulling away slightly but not all the way, when the door was swung open and a werewolf stood at the door with a smirk on his face.

“Oh two cute omegas together, hmmm, you two want to add an alpha to the mix, three way?” The alpha winked and made his way over to the two omegas still in each other’s arms.  The fact that this boy knew they were both omegas from afar just proofed to Louis that he was a werewolf alpha. That’s another reason he hated werewolf’s, especially alphas, they had better sense of smell and could tell what you are a moment after meeting you, unlike humans who had to guess. Louis knew that omega meant that you were seen as weak, but Louis was anything but.

“Um no thanks.” Louis stated.

“Go away Nick, you know I’m dating Liam” Zayn said.

“Okay, but how about your little friend here” Nick said making his way closer to Louis.

“I already said no, so we’re going to go now, have a nice night.” Louis rolled his eyes and nudged by the taller boy striding out of the room back to the party.  Zayn followed behind but soon enough found his boyfriend in the mess of the crown leaving Louis to fend for himself. Louis felt uncomfortable he knew he was one of the only humans at the party and being the only human around a bunch of werewolf’s was probably unsafe, especially an omega. But none the less he found himself pouring shots back and a beer before he was tipsy enough to dance by himself on the dance floor. He was rolling his hips and just trying to have fun, and not pay attention to anyone else around him- he knew what they all thought about him but he didn’t really care.

                Louis was going hard dancing, when he all of a sudden felt hands wrap around his waist and hips align with his perfectly round butt. Louis tried to look behind him to see who he was now grinding against but when he turned his head around he was just met with a bunch of curly hair in his face. The boy behind his had his face tucked in Louis neck smelling the spot there. And that’s where Louis drew the line- why do werewolves always have to go and smell you? It’s just weird. Louis stopped his movements and turned himself around to get a better look at the boy who smelled him.

“hi” the boy smirked with a prominent dimple on his cheek.

“hi…” Louis looked up at the tall guy and took in his features, he had dark curly locks with a wide face with a perfect smile, a cute face, but that’s all Louis could make out in the dim light of the party.

“You smell really good…” The werewolf said coming down to smell Louis shoulder again, which again what’s with the smelling, stupid dogs. Louis pushed the boy away before he could take another sniff.

“That’s weird mate, stop smelling me….” Louis chuckled nervously.

“M’sorry you just smell so nice- I forget humans can’t smell like we can, if you could you would understand why. Omegas always smell good to alphas though” The werewolf explained, and it all clicked to Louis of course he was an alpha looking to score with a helpless omega, who would just beg for him to knot him or some bullshit like that, no thanks Louis didn’t come to the party for a hookup.

“Right, well I’ll see you later nice meeting you…”

“Harry” the boy interrupted quickly.

“Harry right, nice meeting you…. Bye” Louis said pushing his way through the crowd to get off the dance floor, he could totally use a cigarette right now and probably just leave the party all together. He stopped having fun and Zayn was nowhere to be seen so he would probably end up just going home alone that night, which is perfectly fine with. But first he needed a smoke, and the back porch seemed like the perfect place to do it.

                He walked out the back door onto the porch it was empty side from the two kids making out in the corner, but Louis could ignore that. He pulled out a cigarette from his box and lite it up inhaling slowly. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the door behind him open and shut. The two people making out seemed to disappear and he was now alone, or so he thought. That was until he felt two strong heads on his shoulder spin him around.

“Hey! What the fu-“ Louis was cut off when the owner of the hands on his shoulders smashed their lips together. Louis couldn’t make out the man who was currently shoving his tongue in roughly into his mouth. Louis struggled to move away from his attacker but the man now had Louis trapped against the porch and the man’s body pressed firmly against Louis. Louis could tell at this point that he had to be a werewolf and an alpha at that. Louis pulled away from the kiss to see that is was the same sleazy guy from before who was trying to have a threesome with him and Zayn- which one thing gross and now this. Louis couldn’t think anymore because all of a sudden the werewolf was gripping strongly onto Louis arm and pulling him towards the backyard. Louis struggled and yelled for help but it wasn’t doing much use.

“Please let go of me!” Louis cried and struggled harder trying to stop them from going into the empty backyard. "HELP!” Louis yelled “Please!!!!” he tried again hoping someone from inside the house or even a neighbor would hear. The alpha threw Louis on the cold wet grass and straddled him, as Louis continued to squirm and cry out loud. “Please! I just want to go home- leave me alone!” Louis wiggled and struggled again.

“Stop. Moving” The alpha demanded in his strong alpha voice who even when drunk still held power over an omega. Another thing Louis hated was his stupid instincts as an omega made it impossible to disobey the commands of an Alpha, especially a stronger werewolf alpha. Louis had no choice but to stop moving but that didn’t mean he couldn’t keep yelling for help. And that’s what he did, until the alpha shut him up with a bite on the shoulder causing Louis to cry out in pain tears streaming down his face.

“Shut up!” Nick yelled and forced his lips onto Louis again. Louis whimpered and didn’t respond to the kiss and just lied there hoping it would be over soon. Louis knew that as soon as drunk werewolf’s were on the move that there was almost no stopping them, so many girls and omegas get hurt, but only so many report it to campus police in fear. Louis was now openly crying as the werewolf left rough kisses down his neck and onto his color bone.

“Please… please stop” Louis tried one more time but at this point he knew there was no point. He knew he shouldn’t have come to this party with Zayn, he didn’t want to go and this is why. This is why he hates werewolf’s so much they just think they own everything and do anything they want to humans because they are stronger and have better abilities. And if this werewolf really wanted to he could just turn into his wolf shape and tear Louis to shreds, and this is not much better but its better then dying.

“NICK!” Louis heard a loud shout coming from the porch and storming towards them. The alpha stopped his movements to look up to the person calling his name.

“Go away man, I got a lay here.” Nick snapped. “Can’t you see I’m busy” the mystery boy didn’t listen to what he had to say because he was lifting Nick by the back of his caller off of Louis who still laid on the ground shivering. He lifted Nick into the air throwing him on the ground.

“No, he is crying Nick can’t you see that? No you can’t, because you got too fucking drunk again! Get in the house I don’t want you near anyone else tonight! This is a disgrace to the Pack and you should be ashamed. Go to bed. Now” The werewolf growling and was obviously a stronger alpha then Nick.  Louis whipped his eyes to see who is savor was, and it was the same boy from before who was smelling him, Harry. “We’ll talk about this is the morning. But bed NOW” Harry pointed into the house with a stern voice and angry eye brows. Nick finally gave up and got up from the ground dusting himself off before muttering to himself and walking inside the house.

                Harry turned around to the smaller omega now curled up into a ball on the ground crying.  Harry crotched down to the boy and laid a soft hand on his back rubbing gently, even though Louis clearly flinched from the touch.

“Hey… It’s alright, your safe now, he’s gone” Harry said using his most comforting voice he could, completely opposite from his alpha voice he used not too long ago, this was now slow and smooth like honey. “Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Let’s get you off the wet grass and into some warm cloths” Harry helped Louis uncurl from his position and sit up, wiping the tears off his face. Louis shook his head softly and stood up.

“I want to go home” he whispered wrapping his arms around himself to make himself seem smaller and hopefully just disappear from this, form everything. Harry reached out to comfort Louis but flinched away still scared of any werewolf’s.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m sorry about Nick- he’s a dick. Let me take you home?” Harry tried but Louis was shaking his head and walking away from the backyard towards the front yard. He wanted to get away from this house as fast as he could- Zayn would be fine, Zayn had a loving alpha who wouldn’t hurt him, unlike Louis. “Wait up! Pease let me take you home- you can’t walk alone…” Harry tried.

“Please just leave me alone! I hate werewolf’s! I hate all of you! I just want to be left alone away from this stupid pack!” Louis cried stopping in his tracks to take deep breaths as the tears rolled down his face. Harry caught up to him and stood in front of the crying boy.

“I know werewolf’s have a bad reputation and I know we can be aggressive. But not all of us are like that, I promise I would never hurt you or anyone for that matter.” Harry wiped the tears off Louis face and put his arms out for a hug. “Hug? It looks like you need one” Louis finally gave up his stubborn act and gave into his wants, which was an alphas hold. He wrapped his arms around Harrys middle and tucked his face into his shoulder, letting the scent of the alpha fill his nose and calm all his pervious nerves.

“Thank you” Louis whispered and Harry gave him a little squeeze to answer him.  The embrace only lasted a couple seconds but it was nice.

“No need to thank me. But would you please let me take you home? And here” Harry shrugged off his jacket he was wearing and put It over the omega. “Wear this you look cold”

“First you smell me and now your giving me your jacket” Louis tried to joke to make the mood lighter. “I’m sorry but just because you stopped that dick doesn’t mean I want to hook up with you. I don’t do one night stands usually.” Louis said pulling his arms through the sleeves of the jacket.  He knew that werewolf’s were all about hooking up as much as they could before they were ‘soul bonded’, basically marriage between werewolves were they were together forever basically soul mates.  But Louis didn’t believe in any of that bullshit, he’s not even a werewolf all he wanted was to finish college.

“What? No No! That’s not what I meant at all! I don’t want to hook up with you- well I mean I would- if you wanted to because you like really fit- but I mean- um no I don’t” Harry stuttered out cutely and okay so maybe this guy wasn’t so bad if he couldn’t even form a straight sentence. Louis decided that maybe he could give this guy a chance.

“Don’t hurt yourself there” Louis laughed a little more relived knowing that this boy wasn’t just looking for a hook up. Harry chuckled nervously and shuffled his feet.

“If anything I want to take you out on a date? I feel like you deserve a nice date after tonight.” Harry asked hopefully.

“Really? A werewolf asking a human out on a date? Right, very funny”

“I don’t care about that, all I know is that you were hurt and someone as beautiful as you deserves the world. I can’t give you the world but I can take you out? Pleeaasseeeeeeeeee” Harry fake begged with his puppy eyes and damn those big green eyes are just too hard to pass up.

“Fine” Louis blushed.

“Yay! Tomorrow? You free?” Louis thought about it for a moment he really did dislike werewolf’s but for some reason this one seemed alright and he could give him a chance, so that’s why he found himself agreeing and exchanging information with the taller lad.   

 ^^^^

                The next morning Louis woke up he felt a pain in his left shoulder he touched it and winched in pain. He forgot that the stupid werewolf last night bit him and bit him hard. He was also starting to feel almost sick he was heating up and he prayed he wasn’t getting sick or anything especially because of his date. And shit if thinking about his date with Harry didn’t make him feel worse, the nerves started to kick in. But he sat up in his bed drinking a glass of water that was on his bed side table and breathed slowly trying to focus. He could do this, it’s not like he hasn’t been on a date in a while, except he totally hasn’t, it’s been months since anyone has actually asked him out and months since he was last with anyone. So maybe this was a good thing, right? Before he could freak out anymore there was a quick knock on the front  door. Louis head zipped to the clock and realized it was already noon; the time Harry said he was coming over, and he just woken up.

                Louis sprung out of bed “Hold on a minuet” Louis yelled as he quickly pulled on clothing and ran to the bathroom brushing his teeth at lightning speed and fixing his hair to the best of his abilities, before running to the front door to open it. “Hi” Louis huffed out of breath and smiled letting the taller werewolf inside.

“Hello love, you look beautiful-“Harry stopped mid-sentence to quickly sniff the air “Do you smell that?” Harry sniffed again in confusion.

“Um….? No? Sorry I don’t have super werewolf scent like some people” Louis rolled his eyes “What do you smell?”

“Um- nothing never mind I must be just – um its nothing.” Harry shrugged it off as nothing and looked the omega up and down “Anyways like I was saying you look beautiful, are you ready?” Louis nodded smiling.

“Great let’s go!” Harry grabbed Louis hand  and pulled him out the door. “Is this alright?” Harry asked indicating to their hands that were now intertwined between them.

“It’s fine, I like it your hands are warm” Louis gave his hands a slight squeeze.

^^^^

The date ended up being amazing. Harry took Louis to a local small café where he treated him to the best sandwiches in town and of course a great desert after. Louis soon found out that Harry was not like most werewolf’s he was clumsy and funny and really just a big dork. The two boys spent hours after their meal walking around the park across from the café talking about anything and everything.  Louis found out that Harry liked to sing and had a sister and found out he really really liked bananas. And Harry found out Louis is super sassy with four younger sisters and also loved to sing. Usually sassy was not a trait that came with omegas, they were usually submissive and quiet letting the alpha take the lead, but not Louis he was opposite, loud and sassy.

                Though everything was going great Louis couldn’t help to feel off, he couldn’t figure it out but something was wrong. He didn’t want to ruin everything by getting sick, but he couldn’t help the feeling in his gut. He was definitely heating up now and he was feeling dizzy. They have been walking around the park for a while now, but Louis needed to sit. He stumbled a little causing the werewolf to catch him.

“You okay?” Harry asked gently holding his arm by the elbow. Louis didn’t respond just breathed in slowly and tried to nod but found even that was making him dizzy.

“I need to um- sit” Louis stuttered out finally and weakly pointing to a park bench. Harry nodded and led the boy over to the bench letting him sit.

“Are you okay? You don’t look okay. Was it something you ate?   Do you need water?” Harry rubbed the boys back gently.

And that’s when Louis felt it, the slight slick coming down in pants- shit, he was going into heat. Shit SHIT shit, Louis couldn’t go into heat- he wasn’t supposed to for at least another week, but shit it’s here now. Louis groaned out loud and retreated away from Harry across the bench. He couldn’t take the risk of being so close to an alpha in the beginning of his heat- this was just the start he knew in just a couple hours he would be begging to be fucked and ugh he hated it why did he have to be an omega. Harry looked hurt that the boy moved away from his touch, but that was until he smelled it too.

“Oh…. Shit” Harry breathed out and held his hand up to his nose to block out the delicious smell coming from the omega. He didn’t want his alpha instincts to kick in, he didn’t want to scare the boy he grew fond of in just a day to disappear so quickly because he couldn’t keep in his pants.  He was better then that.

“Harry- I’m sorry I um- I need to go home- I um- I’m sick….” Louis lied and stood up from the bench feeling even more light headed then before.

“I can smell you Lou,” _of course the werewolf can smell it_ Louis thought to himself “and I understand completely, I’ll take you home” Harry stood up and offered Louis to take his hand, which Louis hesitated at first but thinking back on how the date went before this he felt as if he could trust this boy he just met and intertwined their hands.

                The ride back to Louis apartment was tense. Harry could smell the slick coming out of Louis and Louis was starting to feel the effect his heat was having on his body. He knew a strong alpha would could take care of his current situation was just meters away and his thoughts were becoming cloudy as they got closer to the apartment. Harry held the steering wheel tightly trying to focus more on the road then the delicious smelling omega in the passenger seat.  They  didn’t speak much both afraid of what they might say in their current state. They finally pulled up in front of Louis apartment and Louis let out a relived breath.

“Thank you for driving me home….” Louis said quietly not too ready to actually get out of the car yet.

“Um okay no problem…wow Louis I’m sorry you know how I said you smelled good the other night?” Harry asked and Louis nodded slowly “Well you have no idea how good you smell now” he took a deep breath in through his nose.

“Thanks?” Louis replied still not wanted to get out of the car because his instincts were telling him what he really wanted and that was for Harry to knot him, like now.

“Okay well bye now.” Harry squeaked out “Not that I want you to leave or anything. Like I totally would want to stay with you- But I Uh- not that I don’t want to- but um-“ Harry was now rambling and had no idea what he was saying anymore. He took a deep breath again and said “ Let me start over- I had an amazing time with you and I would love to do it again soon, but only if you want to?”

Louis lunged forward connected their lips together in a strong rushed sloppy kiss. Harry responded to the kiss immediately, reaching his hand out to stroke the boy’s face and the other hand to Louis soft feathery hair. The two boys made out roughly for a couple minutes before Louis was running out of breath.

                Louis pulled away but keeping eye contact with the werewolf “I would love to go out with you again, but I would also really love it if you fucked me now.” Louis laughed nervously, he couldn’t lie anymore he knew what his body needed for him to feel better if not he would be stuck with his own fingers and his dildo for the next 48 hours. Harry looked up at his startled at his respond eyes almost bulging out of his skull.

“Wait- seriously? Not that I don’t want to or anything, but are you sure you want to?”

“Yes please shut up and just come in my apartment.” Louis said opening the door as fast as he could hoping that the werewolf would follow, which of course he did because this beautiful omega just offered himself to the boy, who was he to deny him of anything. Louis pulled out his phone quickly to test Zayn, they both had an agreement to let whoever was in their heat, have the apartment to them self’s for two days.

^^^^

                As soon as the boys entered the apartment Harry had Louis up against the door kissing him deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis perfectly round bum hoisting the smaller boy up so he could wrap his legs around his waist, without breaking their kiss once. Their crotches rubbing together as Louis moved his hips to add friction to his poor dick which has been hard since they were leaving the park.

“mmm- bed- where is bed?” Harry managed to squeak out, Louis pointed down the hall to the door way at the end, then attacking Harrys neck with open mouth kisses. Harry carried Louis to the room, dropping the omega gently on the bed and straddling him. Louis reached up again to reconnect their lips in a heated deep kiss. Harry started to peel off his own shirt before going to Louis and taking his shirt off as well. Harry looked at the beautiful boy under him but froze when he saw what was on Louis shoulder. The look Harry had on his face made Louis nervous.

“What is it?” Louis asked all of a sudden more insecure then he was a minuet ago. Harry reached his hand out and traced the red bite mark that was the boys shoulder. Louis winched in pain when he touch it looking over and seeing the bite mark as well. “Oh… that was for you’re stupid dog friend last night. He bit me!” Louis explained and he thought that would make the look Harry was giving him go away but it only made the boy look more concerned and even slightly angry.

“That fucking bastard.” Harry growled, Louis was a little shocked this was the first time he was seeing Harry as a true alpha, other than last night when he saved him from Nick, Harry has been nothing but sweet and kind only soft voices, never getting angry.  And well Louis didn’t want to admit him but it turned him on.

“Its fine Harry- you know some big strong alpha came and saved me from the scum bag.” Louis winked trying to get back to what they were doing. “ Maybe the same strong alpha can help me out again?” Louis said bucking his hips up to show Harry was he was still really hard and basically begging for it.

“Yeah- yeah” Harry said coming out of his daze “Just- let me” He leaned down and licked the wound over and over again making Louis moan at how nice that actually felt, he didn’t know why but it made the pain go away. “There now there is no trace of that asshole. Just mine. Mine” Harry said again giving the wound one more thick lick and then kissing it.

Louis leaned up and kiss the boy again and mumbling a ‘thank you’ against his lips.

“Now- where were we” Harry smirked  as he let  his mouth trailing wetly down Louis chest. He stopped once he hit the band of Louis very tight pants, his breath hot over the bulge of the omegas cock, and Louis couldn’t help but to push his hips forward towards the boy’s mouth. Harry palmed at Louis through the fabric, curling his fingers around the line of the older man’s cock and rubbing lightly from base to tip. Louis groaned at the teasing and couldn’t take it anymore letting Harry finally take off his pants along with his boxers releasing his throbbing dick.

Harry finally  leaning forward to swipe his tongue at the tip before gripping Louis’ base again and swallowing as much of the older man’s cock down as he could in one go. Louis threw his head back, onto the pillow moaning slightly.

“Fuck- Harry” Louis moaned tangling his fingers in the boys soft curls. Harry hummed low in the back of his throat, the vibrations against Louis’ cock making his thighs shake, and hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head back and forth. Louis let out a strangled cry before Harry felt the first burst of cum hit his tongue and the werewolf moaned at the taste. His mouth filled quickly, Louis’ hips stuttering as his cock jerked and emptied, but he knew that as soon as his release he would be hard again soon. And he really is because before he can even take a breather Harry is entering a figure in his now leaking with slick, hole. He tucks the tip of a second finger along with the first and pushing them to brush over the omegas prostate causing him so moan sinfully.

“Ugh Harry- more please!” Louis begged softly thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow. Harry seemed to listen because now he had three fingers thrusting in and out of Louis in a swift fast motion.

“So tight Lou- feels so good around my figures- cant image how good it will be around my cock” Harry murmured as he continued to thrust his figures deep into Louis heat.

“Please- want it- **_need_** it so badly!” Louis cried bucking his hip along with the motion with Harry.

“You’re so beautiful Lou- you don’t even know.” Harry said kissing the tip of Louis hard cock before climbing back to the boys lips and capturing them with his own. This kiss was slower this time and more passionate.

“I’ll take care of you- don’t you worry ” Harry hummed against the kiss fingers still thrusting deep in Louis scissoring him to open his up for his dick.

“Thank you” Louis smiled

“No thank you” Harry winked as he removed his fingers wipping the slick on the sheets. He stood up quickly then shimmying off his own pants and boxers before climbing back on the boy.

“Condom?” Harry asked

“No… no… want to feel you” Louis scratched up and down Harrys back bringing the bigger boy closer so their chest were flushed together.

“Louis… I don’t want to get you pregnant and you’re in heat you’re not thinking rationally” Harry said in the sweetest more caring voice, causing Louis to break and nod, he knew the alpha was right. He reached his arm out to his nightstand drawer were he kept his condoms, which sadly have been neglected for a long time. He grabbed a couple and gave one to Harry. Harry took it and put it on his enormous dick, which Louis didn’t even get to admire until now and he heard about werewolf’s having abnormally large dicks especially alphas but damn in person it’s even better.

                Harry braces himself over Louis on one elbow as he lines up, touching the slick tip of his cock to Louis' hole. Louis kisses Harry again. When the head finally pops in, Louis moans loudly, the big stretch of it makes him feel something no dildo could provide. The omega wraps his legs around Harry waist. The alpha sinks in inch by inch and Harry feels huge buried deep inside him. Harry’s thrusts picked up speed and Louis was on the edge, the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach

 It hits Louis for a second time, orgasm startled out of him again, dick untouched and spilling hot onto his belly. His hole clamps down around Harry's cock inside him and feels Harry's body shudder. Harry tucks his face in the crook of Louis neck next to the bite mark, and feels Harry's knot start to form inside him which caused Louis to come for a third time in a row. Harrys knot was full inside Louis making it feel so good, this is exactly what he needed a strong alpha to fill him with his knot, even though he used a condom the knot felt amazing. Louis could feel as Harry filled the condom with an unearthly amount of cum.

Harry holds himself there, rides Louis through it with sharp little thrusts until his prick softens after his last amount of cum. Louis whimpers when he goes to pulls out, but forgot about the knot which bonds them together. Harry mumbles an apology, kisses the corner of Louis's mouth. His legs fall from around Harry's waist and Harry collapses on top of him, still catching his breath and shaking. Louis gathers him into his arms, kisses his shoulder and his neck, mumbling a thank you.  The two boys stayed connected for a while till Harry’s knot went down and he could pull out gently.

“Stay- please- I’m just going to need a again in like two hours…” Louis laughed “So let take a nap for now” Louis snuggled into the boy and closed his eyes letting the feeling of sleep take over him while Harry kissed his forehead and also fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Harry?” Louis tried calling out to the empty park that Harry told him to meet him at this time. Its been around a month since the Harry took Louis on their first date, since then he has treated the boy to many more dates after that and maybe some awesome sex after. But now Harry told Louis he had a surpise for the omega and texted him telling him to meet at the park. Louis looked around though and there was no sight of the taller curly lad.

                Louis gave up looking and sat on a park bench in a huff Harry was never this late. All of a sudden a dog like wolf creature came running up to Louis at fast speed from across the park and okay yeah that freaked Louis out a bit. He stood up and was about to run away from the wolf but the wolf was quick and was at Louis feet before he could do anything.

“Well- hello…” Louis said nervously to the wolf who was looking up at him with a goofy grin on its face. But he had to admit the wolf was very beautiful with brown long hair. The wolf rubbed it face on Louis thigh and sat down holding up his paw for the boy to take. Louis took the wolfs paw and looked into the dogs eyes noticing how green they were-like Harry. Wait.

“Harry?” Louis asked slowly with the wolfs paw still in his hand. The wolf nodded and barks softly. And Louis couldn’t believe it, he has never seen a werewolf in their wolf form before it was almost forbidden that humans got to see such a private part of a werewolf’s life, only the pack was allowed to and they usually did it in the woods where no one could see them.   Louis smiled knowing that Harry trusted him enough now to let him see him let this. Louis reached out with his other hand and stroked Harrys head scratching behind his ear which seemed to satisfy harry who closed his eyes and cocked his head into Louis hand.

                The wolf barked again and nudged his head towards the opposite direction telling Louis that he should follow him. Harry lead them to his car and right in front of Louis transformed back into the tall goofy boy he knew, except he was no stark nude. But that didn’t seem like a problem because Harry was reaching into his car for his sweat pants which shuffled on quickly, then turning to Louis. He grabbed the smaller boys face and kissed him slow.

“You’re really a very pretty wolf Haz” Louis said after they pulled away. “Thank you for showing me that.”

“Lou I showed you that because I trust you. And I want you to be mine.” Harry said stroking Louis cheek.

“Wha-“

“Be my boyfriend  Lou?” Harry asked hopefully and to answer his question Louis leaned in again with a huge smile and kissed the boy who save him and then swept him off his feet.

“Yes, yes, 100 percent yes!”


End file.
